Undercover Passion
by mayorswanmills
Summary: SwanQueen AU. Emma meets Regina. But this is not that smiple. Regina happens to be her boyfriends' stepmother. Emma starts having weird thoughts about this woman and also tries to deny she feels something about her. Something she's never felt for another woman before. Regina tries to cover up a big secret but also her feelings for Emma. Will this love have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people! I hope you are having a nice day/night. I've decided to create a SwanQueen AU story. I don't know if it's gonna be good, I pretty much doubt it, but I thought it was worth trying. Oh, and I apologize in advance for any mistakes. So, without further ado, let's go. Enjoy.**

What's the worst sound of this universe? Well, the alarm clock of course! The sound that brought Emma Swan back to real world every morning for the last 4 years. College.

She blinked a couple of times before opening her eyes widely. "Fuck, not again!" She exclaimed and jumped out of the warm and cozy bed. She had to deliver an assignment and it was far off the due date. She took a deep breath and dressed up, wearing anything but ordinary. Without even checking her phones or the way she looked, Emma grabbed the assignment and ran.

The weather was windy and cloudy and she forgot her umbrella, too. _"Great, how worse can my day become?"_ She thought to herself as she saw the terrifying clouds above her. One thing Emma was afraid of, was the rain. No, not just some drops of rain, the big storms with the lightning strikes and all these stuff. Riding her bike as fast as she could, she arrived at her college just in time. Her professor, saw her from outside his window and he just shook his head smiling at the other kids who were there.

Emma knocked on his door and hesitantly came in.

"Good Morning miss Swan." He said and she smirked.

"Mr. Gold, I'm terribly sorry for being late again. Here's the assignment." She said without even looking at him.

"You're being terribly sorry for the past four years, miss Swan. Thank you, though." He replied and Emma left the classroom knowing she had screwed up, again.

Looking at the time and the stormy weather she decided to call her boyfriend.

" _Hey babe! How are you? Did you… like… thank God. Yeah, sure. I think I'm cool. What…? Yeah, I'll come and pick you up. Want coffee? See you. Bye."_

Regina overheard him talking on the phone before getting into his room.

"Morning..." He said unwillingly and without even looking at her.

"Good Morning dear." She said and smirked. "Do you want breakfast?"

He looked at her and shook his head in denial.

"No, I'm okay. I'll meet Emma." He replied and checked his phone for any messages.

"Look, Cody, I know this is hard for both of us, but we need to be okay..." Regina said but Cody cut her off.

"No, this is not okay. It hasn't been a year and YET he's about to begin a new life with you and me.. well this is just me. He doesn't even care about me. And I'm not okay with you. I thought you were smart enough to realize that since you came here HE doesn't even care about me. Am I on drugs? Am I smoking? Am I drinking?" He said and Regina swallowed hard.

But let me tell you a few things about that.

 _His mother died when Cody was 21 years old and his father, only 3 months after her death, decided that he needed a new woman. Cody and his father were never in good terms. They were always fighting and Cody left home when he was 16, but came back only because of his mother. He didn't want to leave her alone with him. So, after her death, he was barely talking to him and things got worse when Regina stepped foot in the house. At first everything was okay, but when his father told him that he and Regina would get married, he got pretty mad at him. He didn't want to hear his name anymore. And he knew Regina was hiding something. Something… weird. So, he got a job and he was determined to rent a new house with Emma._

 _Emma was the best thing that happened to Cody after his mother. She was always there for him, treated him perfect and every time he was feeling sad because of his mother, she was there to cheer him up a little bit._

"What's wrong now?" His father said entering the room. Cody took a deep breath glaring at him and how "perfect" they were together and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." He snapped and put his phone in his pocket. His father, stepped in front of him and grabbed his hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you to respect Regina?" He whispered. Cody glared at her who didn't say a thing.

"You, know what Jack, it's okay. It's totally my fault. I didn't… he was on the phone and I just got in without knocking and he..." She said and Jack looked at her.

"I want him to respect you, Regina."

"Just the way you respect mom, huh?" He snapped and ran out of his room grabbing his things and left.

Emma was waiting for him wearing her hoodie at the college cafeteria and she was chatting with her best friend when he came. He tried to stay calm and pretend that everything was okay, but Emma knew him a little bit more than that.

"Hey babe..." She said and stood up kissing him. He hugged her and kissed her back. Emma frowned and smiled.

"Now, what's wrong…?" She asked and he looked away.

"Nothing… just… forget it." He replied and sighed. Emma raised and eyebrow. Cody knew that he would tell her sooner or later, so they sat down together and Cody said what happened that morning.

Emma was paying attention to him and when his story was over she touched his hand and smiled.

"Look, Cody. I know this is hard for you, losing a parent. I never met my parents, you know but I'm glad that I have these ones now. I mean, things could be even worse. She is just trying to … get closer to you. I don't think she wants to replace your mother. I think she wants just… your sympathy. Here's what we're gonna do. Wanna come over to your house tonight and just… meet her?" Emma suggested. Cody gave it a thought. At first the idea seemed pretty stupid but then he smiled at her and agreed.

"Nice idea Emma. Yeah, you can come! You will meet that evil woman …" Cody replied and Emma chuckled.

"Haha, baby… I don't think I'm gonna hate her that much..." She replied but Cody was sure she'd hate her.

 **BUT WHO IS EMMA ANYWAY?**

 _Emma Swan, a cute and beautiful young woman who's been living with Mary Margaret and David for the last 10 years. She had changed several families, as her real parents died when she was only 3 months. Her childhood wasn't that good though. Changing several families and being treated pretty badly, Emma was an introvert girl with only a few friends. When she met Cody she thought that she would be the happiest girl alive. Of course she was. But what if someone could make her happier by destroying everything around her? Just for her. Only for her._

Arriving home, Emma went to her room pretty excited and nervous about her meeting with Cody's stepmother. She didn't even know why, though, but she really wanted to look good. If she was the way Cody had described her, she'd better be perfect. Mary Margaret came into her room when Emma was trying to figure out what to wear. She frowned, as she knew that her daughter would never wear anything but jeans. So it was a big surprise when she was searching off for some skirts.

"Important meeting huh?" She asked and Emma chuckled.

"No...I'm just gonna meet… Cody's stepmother. And I haven't heard good things about her. So I need to be… appropriate.." Emma said and Mary Margaret laughed as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Honey.. if you won't meet her you'll never know. Be yourself. You may win her..." She said calmly and Emma smiled. She was so glad that Mary Margaret was her mother. She was young enough and she could understand her daughter.

"Thanks, mom." She said and picked up her jeans laughing."

As soon as her mother left, Emma got dressed and called Cody.

"Yeah, I'll be right here. "He said and hung up as his father and Regina were staring at him.

"I liked that idea, Cody. Meeting your girlfriend. Must be important to you." Regina said smiling.

"She is. The most important person in my life." He said glaring at his father. Regina smirked awkwardly and his father took a deep breath.

"Anyway, Cody, go pick her up and as soon as you arrive, my lasagna will be ready." She said and he nodded and left.

Half an hour later, Emma and Cody were at his place. Emma was kinda nervous as he had never met his father or Regina and she didn't really know how to react.

Cody opened the door to his girlfriend and her eyes just met Regina's. Emma smiled awkwardly and Jack , Cody's father, went next to Regina.

"You must be Emma. Nice to meet you. I'm Jack, Cody's father. " He said smiling and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, sir. "She said and then she saw Regina again. God, this woman was intimidating.

"Hello Emma. I'm Regina..." The older woman said and shook hands with Emma. The younger and blonde woman scanned Regina. She had something… weird. Something perfect, she was a mystery. Unsolved mystery.

"Nice to meet you…."She whispered and smiled.

 _ **Okay guys this is the first part. I know I didn't mention Regina's backround story and trust me there's a big reason for that. I hope you liked it. Much love and stay tunned.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful readers! I hope you are all fine. So, new part, sooner than I expected, but the ideas were on my mind these days and I thought I should give you that second part. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time characters.**

Emma had never met Cody's father before that night. She had been with him for almost a year, soon after his mother died and Cody never tried to introduce his girlfriend to his father. Besides, his father began dating Regina, something that made Cody hate him even more. Well, the word "hate" is too much, but that's how Cody was feeling about him. And about Regina. However, he tried to wash all of these thoughts away for that evening and pretend like everything is cool between them, so that Emma wouldn't feel sad or embarrassed.

"Emma, would you like anything to drink? I would suggest apple cider. It tastes amazing." Regina asked the blonde girl and Emma just nodded. As Regina was heading to the bar she scanned her. She was truly amazing. Elegant outfit, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She also had an amazing smile. The blonde shook her head. She's never thought about any woman these things. It must be the fact that she's going to be Cody's step-mother or something.

"Are you okay, baby?" Cody suddenly asked his girlfriend and Emma turned around and smirked.

"Yes. Totally. Just… my day's been crazy with this assignment and… you know." Emma replied and Regina came into the living room with four glasses on the tray.

"Here you go Emma." Regina said as she handed Emma the glass. Emma's gaze met Regina's and those two seconds were enough for both women to realize that there was a tension between them. None of them would call it _love, lust, or passion._ Something… else...unexplainable. Those two seconds were enough for Emma to understand that the woman in front of her was hiding something. Something terrible. But she wasn't the one who had caused this terrible thing. And Regina understood their connection. She read Emma's eyes. Those emerald eyes. Pain. That's what Emma had felt. Several times.

"Agree, Regina?" Jack brought both women back to reality and Regina nodded staring at the fireplace.

"Knew it. So… Emma, how's the cider?" Cody's father asked Emma this time and the young girl smiled.

"Delicious, sir." She said and everyone smiled. Cody seemed to be cool all this time, too. He was acting normal and answering his fathers' questions immediately without quipping him.

Later that evening, after dinner, Cody decided to go for a walk with Emma. It was pretty late at night but he knew Emma needed some fresh air.

"I will take Emma home." He said and searched for his keys. Regina looked at the time and she froze.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked his soon-to-be wife and Regina nodded. Emma frowned as she waited for Cody who went upstairs to find his keys.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked and Regina looked at her. The look she gave Emma, made her froze from head to toe. The young woman tried to look away and Regina went next to her. Emma felt her heart beating harder and harder.

"If only …" Regina said and turned around as her phone rang. She ran outside as Jack looked at her weirdly.

Suddenly, Cody came downstairs and looked at them, but didn't ask because he was pretty sure there was something wrong with Regina.

"Let's go Emma." He said and Emma nodded.

"Goodnight. And thank you." She said as Cody had already left and then she ran out. In the patio, Regina was arguing with someone and when she saw Emma, she tried to lower her voice more.

"I'll call you back in five." She said and faked a smile as she hung up.

"Goodnight Emma. Thank you for being here with us." She said and Emma grinned. She wanted to ask Regina so many things. Somehow, she really wanted to know her. She wasn't your ordinary housewife. She was something wrong. Something more powerful than that.

"It was my pleasure…." Emma replied but blushed as Regina's smile became wider. "I mean… thank you…" she tried to cover up things but that made her sound more stupid.

"Goodnight Emma. Have fun with Cody." She said and went inside. Somehow, Emma tried to calm her down. She forgot for some moments that phone call and she just acted normal.

Emma got into Cody's car and she looked away only to find Regina staring out of the window for her. She seemed like she was thanking Emma. Taking a deep breath she turned around and smiled at Cody.

"Your family is… nice." She said and Cody glared at her.

"This is not my family Emma. It's just my father with that… woman." He snapped and looked away. Emma sighed.

"Still. Even your father is considered as family." She said quietly.

"Oh, come on. He was just acting. We were all acting."

Emma looked at him and frowned.

"Acting? So I met another family?" She snapped. Cody took a deep breath.

"I mean..." He tried to cover up things.

"No, Cody, I know what you mean. I just wanted to meet your… father. I didn't want him to be perfect for me. Or you… just.. acting because you don't like them. And besides, if you didn't really want me to meet them, then you shouldn't have accepted my idea of meeting them." Emma said and none of them spoke.

At some point, though, Cody was right. If he acted like every day, he would bring Emma into a pretty awkward situation. Fighting with his father...But still. Emma knew about their every day fights. Emma just wanted to meet them.

"Anyway I'm sorry. This was my idea in the first place." She said some minutes later and Cody pulled over to her place.

"Look. I just.. it's complicated. Your idea was amazing. I just wanted to be perfect."

"Sometimes, perfect doesn't mean normal." Emma said and Cody frowned. She was referring to something else.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Emma smirked.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. I'm sorry. And thank you." She replied and got out of the car after giving him a big kiss.

Cody chuckled as he knew that his girlfriend was pretty moody and left.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

As soon as Cody left, Regina did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Jack was watching TV and the brunette woman had plenty of time to think. Not only about the phone call that annoyed her but mainly, about Emma. There was something about this girl she really wanted to learn. She knew it wasn't only from her side but she also knew that whatever that was, it would be at least impossible. Her smile, her long blonde hair and those diamonds she had for eyes… perfection. But it was… weird. All of this was weird. Regina knew that if Emma learned her secret she'd probably wouldn't wanna see her again. But … It's not like it was her fault. Shaking her head, she tried to wash away the thought of Emma, thinking about Jack and their amazing wedding. And Cody. Regina had to approach him. She would be like her son … _Son …_ She hated that word.

An hour later, Cody came home. Regina smiled and went into the living room.

"Hello Cody. Do you want some dessert?" She asked him. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting. Emma's gone." He snapped.

"Cody… This is the real me… I wasn't acting in front of Emma.." She said quietly. Her name sounded pretty good.

"Well, I don't care. I did this for Emma. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even introduce her to you." He said and Jack stood up glaring at his son.

"Again, now? Acting like a teenager?" He said. Cody sighed.

"There it goes. Every time I talk to your wife you just…" The young man said but Regina cut them off.

"Jack… It's alright. He didn't insult me or anything. It's okay if he is a little upset. We all are sometimes." She said calmly and Cody glared at his father and went upstairs to his room. He thew his jacket away and laid on his bed and texted Emma.

 _'What did you think of Regina?"_

Emma's phone buzzed and frowned as she read the message. A smile appeared on her face but soon it was gone as she knew that Regina would never approach her or anything. Besides all these things Emma was thinking about, would be vanished in the morning.

 _'She is a very polite and elegant woman. I think you should give her a chance.'_ Emma typed fast. Taking some deep breaths she brought the brunette back on her mind. Her dark brown eyes, her amazing smile and that weird scar she had on her lips. Shaking her head, a new text brought her back to reality.

 _'IDK, she seems fake to me. Like she's hiding something. . .'_

Emma knew Regina was hiding something. But she could also feel that it wasn't her fault. Whatever that was, Regina wasn't responsible for that.

 _'Well, if you wanna learn what she's hiding then you should just… become friends with her. Like not real friends. But. .. maybe get along with her.'_

It took time for Cody to reply. He gave it several thoughts. Emma's ideas were always fine. She was right once again. He really wanted to reveal Regina's personality and life.

 _'Thanks babe. You're amazing. GTG,too tired. Nighty night xx.'_ Cody typed and turned off his phone.

Emma couldn't sleep, though. Staring out of the window, the brunette would appear in front of her. She tried to wash away every single thought of the older woman but she just couldn't. Maybe it was just an excitement that she finally met Cody's family. No, Emma was smarter than that. She was just… feeling weird. Whatever spell Regina had put on Emma was working.

Several moments later, she finally managed to sleep hoping tomorrow would be just an ordinary day.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The sunbeams made Regina blink a couple of times before she got up. Jack was still sleeping and she slowly caressed his hair. She got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. It was still early and both Jack and Cody would wake up in a couple of hours. Regina looked at the time. She was already late, so she grabbed her things and left home quickly.

At the same time, Emma was awake, too. Feeling strange about all these things that happened last night, but pretty sure she was still confused. It was probably nothing but still she had to figure out some details. You don't fall for someone within two seconds, do you?

Her mother came downstairs with her little brother. After they adopted Emma, they were sure they wouldn't be able to have another child. But a miracle happened and her mother was pregnant. She gave birth to a boy and they named him Neal.

Baby Neal was 4 years old and he loved Emma so much. Emma was feeling so blessed and happy when Neal was around her. She loved him so so much she couldn't even describe how much.

That day, Neal was desperately asking for Emma. He hadn't seen her yesterday and he was all grumpy and needy. Mary Margaret couldn't do anything and thinking that Emma had already left she brought him downstairs to take him to kinder-garden. Luckily for both of them Emma was sitting on the table, enjoying breakfast.

"Thank God Emma, you're here! Can you please take Neal to kinder-garden?" Mary Margaret begged and Emma laughed as Neal ran to her. She hugged him tight and nodded.

"Sure! Me and Neal are going to have so much fine, right munchkin?" Emma asked and Neal nodded. Although they weren't 'real' siblings they had the same eye color and the same facial expressions. Maybe because David. Their father, was blonde and had blue eyes.

"Oh Emma thank you so much!" Mary Margaret said and Emma smiled as she stood up and took Neal's backpack.

"Be a good boy okay baby?" Mary Margaret said and Neal jumped up and down happily.

"Yes, mommy. Bye!" He replied and grabbed Emma's hand as they left. It was cloudy outside but with no chances of raining so Emma decided to walk.

"So, Neal, who's your best friend?" She asked his as he was happily walking next to her.

"Uh… Kyle… Leo… Jasmine..." He said scratching his head.

"Nice!" Emma exclaimed as they were arriving at the kinder-garden.

"Oh! Henly, too!" He said happily as he went inside.

"Henry?!" she asked. Neal came closer to her.

"Yeah! It's that kid over there!" He said and pointed a cute little boy with dark caramel eyes and brown hair. Emma smiled and rubbed his head as he kissed him.

"Okay! Have fun!" She said and turned around to leave. Suddenly, her eyes met another pair of eyes. A very well-known pair of eyes, staring at the cute little boy with the dark caramel eyes and brown hair.

Emma frowned scared. It was Regina.

 _ **Alright! How's that for part 2? Anyways, I need you to tell me, what do you think is going on with Regina, her secret and Henry? And thanks again for reading! Xx.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello beautiful people of the world! First of all I am pretty sorry for not uploading sooner but I've been busy with some University stuff. But without further ado, let's get started.**_

 _ *******WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND M-RATED SCENES. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.********_

Emma has been staring at Regina for quite a long time, she didn't even know if the older woman was staring back or was just lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, Emma saw Regina turning around and getting into her car. She didn't know what to do, though. Grab her bike and just follow her like a psycho stalker or just leave and try to learn more about her, from Cody?

She really wanted to explore that woman so much. She knew that her secret would be something none has ever though of and she was also, pretty sure Regina wouldn't hurt anyone. She sighed and left checking on her phone casually. Cody had called many times but she wasn't in the mood of talking to him. And the worst part was that she didn't know why she was acting like that.

" _No, no, this is insane. These thoughts about that woman are going to drive me crazy.. like… damn it. What's wrong with me? Why would I want to get to know her so desperately? She's nothing more than Cody's stepmother...Stepmother...sounds too formal and too old for her. She's barely… 30? God, I don't know..."_ Emma kept thinking until she got home. Her parents were not there and she had plenty of time to think about Regina and what happened today. Should she tell Cody? No, no she wouldn't. Wanting to talk to somebody, she called her best friend, Ruby. She was working that time of the day but the blonde knew her bestie would be there for her no matter what.

" _Ahoy little Swan!"_ A happy voice was heard over the phone and made Emma smile widely. She was laying on the couch watching some spongebob episodes and eating cookies.

"Hey Ruby! How are you?" She asked her friend and Ruby understood immediately that something had happened.

" _Half an hour. Here. Waiting."_ Ruby snapped and hang up. Emma knew that whatever her friend said was an order. She may was compulsive but she had helped her countless time and the other way around. When Ruby left home, when she was still 16 years old, she had none else but Emma. Emma had put aside everything and everyone and stood up for her more than Ruby's parents ever did. So as the years passed, they had created a bond so strong none could ever break them apart.

So, Emma put on her shoes and went to find Ruby.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina arrived at work later than she expected. Of course, she was the boss of her own company but that didn't give her the right to be late at work or anything similar. Opening the door to her office she saw a pretty unpleasant surprise.

"Good morning, Regina." A man said and she sighed.

"It was. Until I came here." She replied and the man stood up and tried to keep calm. Regina shook her head pathetically and took a deep breath.

"You were there before, weren't you?" He said almost whispering. Regina tried to avoid eye-contact and looked outside of the window.

"No. I was just… passing by." She said but neither believed that reply.

"The deal was made a long time ago, sweetheart. You should have been more careful. And remember… you try to approach him again and your amazing 'new' family is over. Along with your old one." He said and went to the door.

"I can't go a day without seeing him! Please!" She begged and stood up trying really hard not to cry. It was his time to shake his head pathetically.

"You get to see him once a week. Isn't that enough?" He mocked and left. Regina stood there still being mentally unable to do anything. She felt pretty alone that moment. Maybe because she was. Jack and Cody would hate her so much if they learned the truth and the funny thing was that Cody was right after all. He had been complaining that Regina was a liar and she was hiding something. Well, more like hiding someone…

 _ **Many years ago, Regina was deeply in love with a girl. None knew about it, though and they were pretty happy and fine together. Of course they had been hiding but at least they were together and that's what mattered to them. Unfortunately, this happiness didn't last long, as Regina's girlfriend had a terrible car accident. She didn't die, but she had been in a comma since then. They needed plenty of money for the medical equipment and Regina tried to work. She met a man that told her she could be very very rich if she followed his orders. Of course, Regina being naive and young she followed his orders. She was payed of course. But not the exact way she dreamed off. He was a pimp and he made her get laid with several men per day. Then, when she was done with everyone, he let her take a shower and then he would rape her.**_

 _ **She once tried to escape, but what actually happened was to get caught and raped to the point she couldn't even stop bleeding.**_

 _ **Several months later and after seeing she couldn't do her "work" right as many men had been complaining that she was too lame and she wasn't payed well. Later, it was discovered that she was 3 months pregnant. The man insisted on aborting, but Regina denied several times. Of course she gave birth to an amazing baby boy and she called him Henry, just like her father.**_

 _ **The man took the baby away from her but she couldn't do that to Henry. Seeing that Regina was not 'that good for them' anymore, he let her go but with some conditions; She gets to see Henry once a week and she gives him some of the money she owes him from her past. The sad thing is that she never heard of her girlfriend again, cause he made Regina choose between Henry or her. The brunette was told that she was okay and had moved on and that she had to do the same. Now, she was stuck, unable to do anything but follow orders.**_

All these thoughts had been on Regina's mind all these years, creating nightmares that unfortunately were alive and haunting her. But everything was making sense when she met Emma. Bringing her on her mind, she made her smile and think brighter. Yesterday she didn't even know her and today she was just running on her mind. But she was scared, too. She truly loved Jack and she was willing to have moved on with him, but she has too scared to feel the same things she felt for her girlfriend. Luckily, Jack wasn't a part of the deal she had made. When she met Jack she truly wanted to change. Leave her past behind and just move on, despite the deal. Indeed she did. Regina was giving the man his money but still, that change...wasn't her. She wasn't feeling comfortable with Jack. She'd rather have a woman by her side. And her son.

Since yesterday, though, that 'woman' was more specified. And that was the scariest part of everything. That woman, was her stepson's girlfriend and even though she wanted to deny it, Emma was straight. She really didn't know exactly if this was 'love' but it was definitely more than lust. Regina was scared, though. She didn't want to feel the same way she felt for her girlfriend, but she was almost sure she had started to.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A couple of hours later, after Ruby had learned everything, she was shocked by every thing Emma was stating.

"Ya mean that … you might be in love with this Regina woman?" She asked. Emma opened her eyes widely.

"Ruby, no. This is not love. I mean… how can I even fall in love with a woman? It's never happened before." Emma replied and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Dude, are you fucking serious? Like mister Cupid's gonna ask you, 'heya, swan, what's up bruh, today you're gonna meet a woman but you know, take the arrow yourself, I'm not throwing'." Ruby said and Emma laughed.

"I'm just saying that I'm in a relationship with HER STEPSON. And I'm supposed to love Cody. Not have weird thoughts about ….Regina." She smirked and put her hands on the table and laid her head on them closing her eyes. Ruby took a deep breath and touched her hands.

"Emma, sunshine. If you decide you like her and stuff or at least… you feel something weird about her, it's not only your fault. Like… you never plan these things. You happen to meet someone and then you just boom, he or she clicks you. I mean… she must have something that you liked when you saw her. And as you told me she must be one hell of a woman." Ruby said and Emma grinned bringing her back on her mind.

"I've never felt like this before. For a woman…" Emma replied quietly and looked at the time before Ruby could speak.

"Holly cows, gotta go and pick Neal up. See ya later. And thanks!" She said and hugged her bestie as she ran out and rushed to the kinder-garden.

Arriving, Neal was just coming out of his classroom running into Emma's arms and she hugged him tight. As she took her hand and they both turned around she saw Regina approaching Henry looking around constantly and kind of scared. Emma frowned and hesitantly went closer.

"Hey!" She said and Regina turned around terrified. They made that eye-contact again. But this time it was more powerful. Like the brunette wanted to tell something to Emma.

"I.. didn't mean to scare you..." She said whispering and Regina cleared her throat.

"It's okay, miss Swan. I get it." She replied and Emma frowned.

"Emma. Call me Emma." She stated and they both looked at Henry's direction while Neal was trying to tie his shoe lashes.

"You know, Em-ma, I would appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone about this …" Regina said and Emma frowned.

"Yes… I … I won't tell a single soul. But…you seem like you need help." She said and Regina laughed at the blonde's ignorance.

"Trust me… help is the last thing I need. And I'm pretty sure you're far away of providing me with what I need." She snapped and turned around.

Even though that sounded too sexual, Emma knew Regina needed love. Love, trust and a hug to bury her face into the others' neck and cry. Let it all out.

"Try me. You never know what I can provide someone with." The blonde said and smirked. She truly caught the older woman red handed.

This time, the eye-contact was rough. In a magical way, they both knew they wanted to crash their lips together. Regina saw in Emma's eyes that power and that trust she hadn't seen in a while. And Emma saw that Regina needed back her feelings. She didn't know how she'd lost them but she was pretty willing to give them back to her.

Regina smiled at Emma's reply.

"We'll see about that." Regina said.

"Oh, was that a threat?" Emma asked.

"No dear. A promise." The brunette replied and Emma smiled as Regina got in her car and Emma left with Neal.

 _ **Okay, people this is the new part. I am truly sorry for the late update, seriously I'm busy all day and I only have free time late at night. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Love you xx.**_


End file.
